In recent years, a portable type electronic device such as a cellular phone is composed of not only a front case and a rear case, but also another part (cover of case end part) in order to enhance the design property.
At this time, a screw is often used to fix the cover of case end part (hereinafter, “cover” will be used.) for enhancing the shock resisting property. Since using a screw causes to increase number of parts, using a screw is a main factor to enlarge device size and to increase a device cost.
It is still major proposition to enhance the design property of the portable electronic device and simultaneously, to secure the shock resisting property and to realize both of miniaturization and cost reduction of the device.
A portable type electronic device, which is equipped with a cover, related to the present invention includes, at least, a front case, a rear case, a cover and a printed wiring board (for example, refer to patent document 1).
According to the invention disclosed in the patent document 1, the cover covers a part of the front case and the rear case. Moreover, according to the invention, the front case, the rear case and the cover are tightened by a screw so that both of two cases and the cover may be fixed together. For this reason, it is possible to have the strong shock resisting property against shock due to a fall or the like.
Meanwhile, an audio apparatus, which makes a front glass slide on a panel body and makes a convex fitting part and a projection part, which are arranged on the front glass, fitted in a concave fitting part and a dent part which are arranged on the panel body, is disclosed (refer to patent document 2).
Moreover, secondary battery locking structure to lock a secondary battery in a rear cover is disclosed (refer to patent document 3). According to the structure, when the secondary battery is fit in the rear cover, a convex part, which is arranged on the rear cover, is fit in a concave part which is arranged on the secondary battery, and a hook, which is arranged on the rear cover, is pressed by an end part of the secondary battery. Consequently, the hook is rotated to lock the secondary battery in the rear cover.